


線香花火の話

by manchong0522



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522
Summary: written on 2020.8.29
Relationships: Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi





	線香花火の話

2020年夏。  
本应有绚烂的烟花在天空中绽放，人们穿着浴衣吃着棉花糖，在热闹的街道上漫步，齐声喊着たまやー的夏日，被打碎了。  
香取慎吾做完工作，在便利店买了听啤酒，余光正好瞟到旁边的小焰火柜台。包装五颜六色的焰火零星地摆在上面。也许因为不能出门看，人们只得买个小的自己玩玩，所以小焰火已经快售罄。他顺手拿了两个，想要拿回去和草彅刚一起放。  
可是正巧这时候他们吵架了。吵架的原因极其简单——无非是香取吃醋生闷气，不肯说出来想要草彅自己发现，可草彅过于大条总是察觉不到，半夜只会呼呼大睡不知道香取每天凌晨都在画布上画小黑兔。向香取搭话，却被他不理不睬的样子搞得摸不着头脑。  
香取在工作之余想起了收在抽屉里的小焰火。算了。自己一个人玩也罢。已经是晨光熹微的四五点，他开了听冰冰的啤酒，蹲在阳台的星空底下，咔嗒一声按下打火机，点燃细细的线。本来这小小的烟火应该在天空上绚烂地绽放的啊。他想。  
这时背后传来拖鞋的声音。香取并没有回头。他知道这声音的主人是谁，生着闷气的他也不想管这拖鞋声要做什么。  
焰火熄灭了。他拿起易拉罐一饮而空。

第二天中午过了他才醒来。草彅出门去工作了，房子里只剩他一个人。kurumi趴在狗窝里，和leo一起睡得正香。拖鞋没有放到鞋架上，而是贴着香取的拖鞋放着。香取无奈叹口气，拿起草彅的拖鞋放到该放的地方。这时他发现客厅桌上有一罐啤酒——不知为何正巧是他最爱的品牌，处于最适宜的温度——刻意地、可疑地摆在那里。他忽然想起昨夜的拖鞋声，从卧室里出来后，迟疑了几秒，再继续行动。香取微微笑了笑，他也许明白了这罐啤酒出现的理由。  
再次出门，再归家的时候他又拐进了便利店。啤酒买了两罐，把最后剩余的两个小焰火全部带走了。  
草彅回家的时候是晚上七八点。平常这个时候香取应该吃过饭在睡觉，但今天没有。香取又和那天晚上一样蹲在阳台刷着手机，只不过身边摆好了两罐啤酒以及两根小焰火。草彅的拖鞋声在他背后停留，他转过身，看着草彅略惊喜却又不想表达出的眼神。他伸出手示意让草彅来他身边。  
噗呲一声，他们同时开了易拉罐。焰火被点燃，一片黑暗的阳台上只有两个冒着火花的焰火发着光。草彅转头问“你原谅我了？”，香取默不作声，只是仰头喝了一口啤酒。  
焰火短暂，只一分钟便熄灭了。在一片黑暗里两人依旧坐着。香取突然张开双臂把草彅搂在怀里。“为什么要给我买啤酒啊？”他问，“是不是就是想玩我的焰火？”草彅笑嘻嘻地回答“是嘛。想和你玩。”香取轻轻拍了下他的头。  
没有焰火的星空和往年一样美丽。


End file.
